Futuro
by siari chan
Summary: una mañana al despertar, que pasa cuando vez una personita en tu cama?


**hola espero anden bien disfruten la peque lectura xD saludos ah!! y disculpas anticipadas por cualquier falta de ortografia pff ^//^  
**

**Futuro**

Han pasado 6 años desde que conocí al amor de mi vida y llevamos 2 años casadas, bueno ella simple y sencillamente es terca, enojona y casi todo le molesta pero amo todo todo de ella hasta su obsesión por la mayonesa, pero la comprendo así como yo no le puedo quitar esa obsesión ella no me puede quitar la mía hacia el té , ella tiene unos ojos que expresan todo y nada; todo el amor que veo en ellos y nada de maldad, aun que a veces en la cama demuestren malicia fu fu fu. E estado pensando si alguna vez tendremos hijos, se que es algo loco pero e estado investigando y con tanta tecnología se que se podrá además dinero no nos falta a nuestra corta edad, entre las dos somos dueñas de las empresas FujiKu diseñadoras de autos y motos muy famosa por cierto fu fu fu. E platicado con ella sobre tener un bebé aunque siempre me dice que ya abra tiempo para eso, que no me apresure pero que por mi haría cualquier cosa, con eso me siento la mujer mas satisfecha del mundo y tiene razón somos jóvenes ella tiene 22 y yo soy un año mayor que ella así que queda mucho tiempo por delante y quien sabe que nos depare el futuro.

Riing riing.... empezó a sonar el despertador en la habitación de 2 hermosas mujeres.

-mmm otra vez,... amor apagalo si? Es sábado- dijo una soñolienta ojiverde

-ara ara te dije ayer que lo desconectaras aun es muy temprano natsuki-dijo una adormilada ojirubi

-pero como llegue cansada y aparte mi queridisima esposita aquí presente quería jugar, pues mi mente colapso-dijo natsuki con pesadez.

-bueno solo por eso tu ganas fu fu fu- dijo la ojirubi y se levanto a apagar el despertador pero cuando dio media vuelta para regresar a la cama algo la sorprendió.-nat nat suki.

-mmm?, dijo natsuki sin abrir los ojos.

-desde cuando tenemos una niña?

-EH?-dijo sorprendida natsuki y entre abrió los ojos-de que hablas Shizuru?

-mira a tu lado-señalo Shizuru

-QUE QUE ES ESTO?-grito natsuki y por el movimiento se cayo de la cama.

-nat estas bien-dijo Shizuru acercandose a natsuki

-mami?

-eh?-dijeron al unisono natsuki y shizuru volteando hacia la cama.

la niña se despertó y se estaba frotando los ojos con sus manitas, al abrirlos contemplo a las dos mujeres que tenia enfrente y simplemente les sonrío.

Las chicas se sorprendieron aun mas cuando vieron los ojos de la niña. Sus ojos eran como una combinación con los de ellas, el iris era como café rojizo pero tenían un destello verde ciertamente muy peculiares, su cabello liso pero castaño.

La niña no se movía solo les sonreía, natsuki fue la primera en romper el silencio.

-como llegaste aquí? Quien eres? Que haces aquí? Como te llamas? De donde vienes?- la ataco de preguntas a lo cual la niña solo se sintió incomoda y empezó a sollozar.

-ara ara natsuki dejala respirar-dijo shizuru y fue a abrasar a la niña-ya ya todo esta bien, no te aremos daño-le dijo acariciándole la espalda.

-pe pero es es que mamá natsuki no se acuerda de mi- dijo la niña llorando en el hombro de shizuru.

-ara? Mamá natsuki?-dijo shizuru confundida.

-mamá shizuru tampoco me recuerda? Waaaa!!!-empezó la niña a llorar mas fuerte.

-shh shh calma clama- decía shizuru.

natsuki que acaba de procesar lo que pasaba contemplo la imagen de shizuru con la niña y no pudo evitar que se le formara una leve sonrisa. luego se paró de donde estaba y se acerco a ellas.

-bueno tal vez estoy soñando-dijo natsuki sentándose en la cama y luego sintió un pellizco en su brazo-hay!! por que hiciste eso-le dijo a shizuru.

-para que veas que no es un sueño fu fu fu.

-si si ya me di cuenta-dijo frunciendo el ceño y dirigió su vista a la niña-bueno pequeña dime como te llamas?

la niña dejo de llorar y se separo un poco de shizuru para contestarle a natsuki

-mi nombre es shisuki Kuga Fujino, tengo 6 años y ahora se porque no me recuerdan, mamá natsuki dijo algo sobre que no tocara la maquina del tiempo y no le hice caso fu fu fu.

*plop *se desmayo natsuki.

Ahora se que todo llega a su debido tiempo, no tengo que apresurarme a nada estoy mas segura que el amor de mi vida junto con un nuevo amorsito siempre estarán conmigo en el futuro próximo.

**Fin**

**^^ que tal? si si ya lo se mi delirio a llegado a los extremos, **

**pero ps eso me trajo esta idea xD, saludos y me doy a la fuga antes que me caigan los jitomatazos x_X jejeje chao =)**


End file.
